The WalMart List
by Kenna92005
Summary: I don't know how many of you have seen the Walmart list but it's a list of things to do at Walmart. So, the Flock goes to WalMart and does most of them. This is a oneshot. I'll have the list at the end of the story.


**Hey guys. Hope all of you know what the walmart list is or at least looked at the list. If you don't I'll have the stuff the flock did at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or WalMart!**

**Max's POV**

"Man, we're out of popcorn!" I said turning to Iggy who was hovered over a paper with everyone else. Even though he couldn't see!

"So, what is that?" I asked sitting at the table across from them.

They all looked at each other. Fang nodded and Nudge was off!

"Can we go to WalMart? You know for popcorn, new clothes, books…"

"Since when do you read? And I just bought you new clothes last week! Mom bought them and you loved them in fact you're wearing them!"

"Come on, Max! Please! We must have popcorn!" Gazzy said.

"I do like popcorn. Somehow I feel this isn't just because of popcorn…"

"What are you talking about?" Angel said looking from the paper.

"Alright, we'll go to WalMart."

"Yes!" they all cheered.

_Why in the world are they excited? They never were before? What's that paper all about? Something bad is going to happen isn't it? Man I think I'm going to regret this but alright._

They ran out the door and yelled for me to come. I put my windbreaker on and hurried after them. We unfurled out wings and rose in the air. Will I ever not like flying? Answer: Never.

Minutes later we landed in the parking lot. They crowded around the paper in which Angel was holding. She was mumbled something very quietly in which I couldn't hear. I stood there waiting for them to stop so we could go in.

Angel finished her sentence and they all looked at me. I stared each one of them down. No one broke and told anything. That means TOP SECRET and I wasn't in.

"Let's go!" Angel said folding the paper and handing it to someone.

I walked across the parking lot first. They were all whispering about something. I couldn't break down to my knees and beg them to tell me what was up. Instead I tried very hard to ignore them.

As we walked into the doors. Gazzy suddenly cried out and said, "I have to go to the dressing rooms!"

"I'll go with you! You know so you won't get lost…" Iggy said.

_Yeah and eight year old and a blind guy in a big store with tons of people they don't know. They won't get lost. Great._

They rushed off before I could say anything.

I followed after them of course. Though I tried to stay hidden. The rest of the flock went their own separate ways. I didn't know how to find them all.

I saw Iggy leaning against the outside of the clothing department. Then all of a sudden Gazzy yelled, "There's no toilet paper in here!"

I shook my head. The people around the dressing rooms dropped there stuff and ran away. Iggy was on the floor cackling like a maniac. A few minutes later Gazzy walked out, "Hey whoever left the coat in there, thanks!"

I started for them but then they darted over to the bouncy ball section. Iggy walked up to a security camera. To my horror he used the camera to as a mirror, as if he could see, to pick his nose! I glanced over at Gazzy. He was throwing bouncy balls down an aisle saying, "Go, Pikachu, Go!"

He turned around saw me and ran over to Iggy. Iggy stopped picking his nose and they hurried off to the food section.

Gazzy picked up cans of Icing and busted them open licking them empty, while Iggy opened a freezer door and got in it!

I power walked all the way over there just as Gazzy threw down the last can of icing and headed over to Iggy. He grabbed Iggy and they ran down an aisle.

"Stop it you two!" I shouted at them.

Get this! They didn't stop, shocker there, instead they grabbed an empty cart. Gazzy got in and Iggy started pushing him up and down aisles. With Gazzy shouting, "The Germans are coming!"

After chasing them down they stopped the cart and opened a bag of Fish sticks. Then they used them as swords hitting each other and stabbing each other. As I came up behind Gazzy they threw the fish sticks at me and ran off again.

I chased them down to the TV section. They bowed at them then a security guard came and took them each by the arm. They walked up to me.

"Are you with these punks, Miss?"

"Yes, they're my brothers. Sorry for any harm they have caused."

Gazzy looked down then a voice from the speakers said, "Clean up on the bouncy ball aisle!"

Iggy fell to his knees and grasped his head saying, "No! No! It's the voices again!"

They'll be in the backroom for a few minutes then we'll let them loose. If you'd just like to shop until then," The security guard said pulling Iggy off the ground and leading them to the backroom.

"Yes, sir."

I was going to follow them until I saw Angel scurry off to the clothing department.

_Great! What is this one going to do!?_

I followed her. She picked up a pink frilly dress then threw it on the ground and ran screaming, "The pink bunnies of doom came back!"

I tried following her but then she disappeared. I scanned the clothing racks then all of a sudden she popped out saying, "Pick me pick me!"

I jumped then quickly ran to catch her. I was too late she had a head start. I followed her all the way to the auto department. As I walked in a scanned the area I found her walking around doing a 'Madonna Look'.

I rubbed my temples thinking of whom could have showed her that move.

Then she ran past me and back into the store. I quickly followed.

"Stop, Angel!" I shouted.

She went up an aisle and climbed the shelves. I stopped watching her.

"Angel, don't even think about it! Stop! No, Angel don't do it!"

She ignored and jumped off flapping her hands for wings instead of using her real ones. I was so relived but it soon faltered as she ran off to the check out lanes.

She walked up to a couple teenagers and whispered in a dark evil voice, "I know your little secret."

The teenagers looked horrified then they smiled and ruffled Angel's hair.

"That's cute, kid. You almost had us!" one of the girls said.

"I would be careful if I were you," she said looking at the girl than another girl who was glaring at them.

Then Angel turned and stalked off only to be caught by a security guard.

_I'll be with Gazzy and Iggy! Later Max! _Angel's voice said in my voice.

I grimaced shaking my head. I then heard Nudge and turned around to find her asking an employee, "Do you like me?"

The employee shook his head no and the Nudge grabbed jars of tomatoes at him saying, "You monster! I'm telling the manager! You broke my heart!"

She ran off then covering her eyes. I followed after her. Staying hidden.

She walked up to a dirty blonde kid my age and gave him a hug then said rather loud, "I missed you! I see you never did use that dandruff shampoo I recommended!"

He turned bright red then she was off again. She picked up a wet floor sign and put it on a carpeted area. Then she went to layaway and said in an official tone, "Code red in aisle eight."

"Holey cow! Go go go! Move it people! We have a code red in aisle eight!" the person shouted over the intercom.

Nudge watched the employees scatter then she went down another aisle.

An employee who didn't scatter came over to her and asked, May I help you?"

She turned to him with tears rolling down her cheeks, "Can't you guys just leave me alone?"

She turned away from him and ran. I quickly ran after her. I stopped as she went up to a gothic teenage girl. The girl glared at Nudge.

"Can I have a ride?" Nudge asked.

"No," the girl replied in an emotionless tone.

"I demand a ride!"

"You're not getting one kid. Go run off."

"No! I need a ride!" Nudge yelled.

"Shut up! Look, if I push you for a second will you leave me alone?"

"Yes." "Hop in and don't yell again."

"You got it!"

The gothic girl glared at the cart then pushed. Her face became astonished.

"You're really light!"

"Thank you?"

She pushed Nudge down one aisle then stopped.

"Thanks!"

Nudge took off and picked up confetti. A security guard came and caught her arm right as she was going to rip it.

"You're coming with me!" he nearly shouted.

"You got it, sir!" she said then looked at me.

She gave a frightened smile and he marched her into the back room.

I sighed then went down to get popcorn. The one thing we went here for…

They'll be out soon! I told myself.

"Hey."

"Ahh! Gosh dang it! Fang! Stop doing that!" I nearly shouted.

"You're making a scene."

"Well I wonder why? First Iggy and Gazzy do these oh-so-CUTE pranks or tricks THEN Angel does other ones! Who taught her that Madonna look? Hmmm? Was it you, Fang! Oh and that's not _all_ Nudge did tricks too. She rode in a cart, she made employees scatter! What are you going to do? PLEASE don't tell me this is going to be worse!"

"Chill, Max. I'm not doing anything. I've been trying to stop them too."

"I didn't see you when Gazzy shouted he needed toilet paper. Or when Angel 'flew' off the shelf! Or when Nudge scattered the employees or when Iggy had fish stick fight!"

"Sorry. I tried!"

"Sure! And now I'm going crazy!"

"Oh, look! Here they come now!"

"What where!?"

I looked around and saw Gazzy squeezing cream filled donuts. Iggy was 'juggling' grade A eggs. which works so well when you're blind!

I pointed to them, "Get them I'll stop Angel."

Angel was heading towards the employees at Layaway.

I followed her and then I heard her whisper in such a dark voice it frightened me, "I saw dead people. They want me to take you to aisle eight."

I followed her back to Iggy and Gazzy. Nudge was now there too. They talked and then Iggy and Gazzy went to the soup aisle. I watched and to my horror they made a tomato soup trail leading to the boy's bathroom.

They met back up. Fang didn't even try to stop them. Instead he looked around. Probably for me, so I stayed hidden from them. They walked to house wares and picked up clocks. I didn't even have to guess what they were doing. I knew it the minutes Gazzy cackled evilly.

Within the next five minutes all of WalMarts clocks were going off. Making a very loud beeping noise. Employees scattered again thinking it was fire alarms then the loud speaker cam on, "Somebody turn off the clocks!"

I darted around so I could sneak up behind them. They were now going down aisles humming, come on you can guess it, Mission Impossible. Nudge, Gaz, Ig, and Angel darted across aisles acting suspicious. I grimaced. It didn't take long for the guards to show up. Of course this time there was more. Ten to be exact. The guard turned to me as his buddies took my flock outside.

"I'm sorry, miss, but your family will be kicked out."

"I totally understand. Sorry for the trouble!"

"Just don't bring them here again please."

"Trust me. I will NEVER do that again."

He nodded and walked off.

Fang was already outside with the others. All of them smiling. I tapped my foot in impatience. They turned to me.

"Who wants to explain this?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Explain what?" Iggy asked

"Don't act smart with me! Now tell!"

"Well there's this list we saw on Fang's laptop so we wanted to try it out," Angel said.

"Who's the mastermind of this!?" I demanded.

Everyone was dead silent.

"Who was the mastermind of this!?"

They separated to show Fang. He didn't meet my eyes.

"You! I can't believe it! Of course! Why didn't I think of it! You always had a dark mind!"

He looked up at me and smiled a dark grin.

"Well guys you got us kicked out of WalMart. What will you do next? Go to Target!?" I said being sarcastic.

"Yeah! We can do the list there! Maybe we won't get in trouble this time! It'll be as much fun! Come on!" Nudge said pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah let's do it!" Angel and Gazzy said.

"No! Guys, No! You're not going to Target!" I was too late they were already in the air.

"Guys! Stop right now!" I shrieked.

I ran and jumped in the air after them.

_Please tell me they won't do it! Please please tell me they won't!!_

**_Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This is a oneshot. Hope you had laughs! Please review and here's the list_**

****

1. Set all the alarm clocks in House wares to go off at 5-minute intervals.

2. Make a trail of tomato juice on the floor leading to the rest rooms.

3. Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone,  
" 'Code 3' in house wares"... and see what happens.

5. Move a 'CAUTION - WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area.

****

7. When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask,  
"Why can't you people just leave me alone?"

8. Look right into the security camera & use it as a mirror, and pick your nose.

10. Dart around the store suspiciously loudly humming the "Mission Impossible" theme.

11. In the auto department, practice your "Madonna look"

****

12. Hide in a clothing rack and when people browse through,  
say "PICK ME!" "PICK ME!"

13. When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream..  
"NO! NO! It's those voices again!"

14. Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait a while and then yell, very loudly, "There is no toilet paper in here!

****

15.Grap a lot of bouncy balls and throw them down the aisle, shouting "Go, Pikachu, Go"

****

19. Start a fish-stick fight.

20. Walk up to random people, give them bear hugs, and say very loudly that you missed them and they never really did get that dandruff shampoo you recommended.

21. Jump in a cart and have a friend push you while you scream "The Germans are coming!"

22. Attempt to fly off a high shelf.

23. Run up to an employee and ask "Do you like me?" If they say no, yell out "You broke my heart, you evil monster! I'm telling the manager!" and start throwing canned tomatoes at them. If they say yes just to get you away, pat their shoulder, and say "What a shame because that girl over there" point to a random person "was just about to ask you to dinner."

24. Throw confetti on random people walking into the store.

****

25. Whisper "I know your 'little' secret" to people in the checkout lines.

26. Stand inside the freezer in the frozen food section.

****

27. Walk up to employees and whisper "I saw dead people...they want me to take you away...to aisle eight..."

****

29. See how many cans of frosting you can open and thoroughly lick without getting caught.

30. Go to a person with a shopping cart full of merchandise and demand a ride in the basket.

****

31. Practice your juggling with a few Grade-A eggs.

32. Squeeze the cream-filled doughnuts.

****

33. Walk into the baby clothes section, pick up a pink baby dress, then throw it down and run away screaming that the pink bunnies of doom came back.

34. Bow to the display of TVs in the electronics section.

**I know that's not 34 I had to edit them down to what I thought the Flock could do. Anyways Thanks again for reading and please REVIEW!!**

**-Kenna92005**


End file.
